


What A Cover On Forbes Magazine Can Do

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Office Sex, Public Sex, brooke is so fucking rich, vanessa is a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: Vanessa sees a sexy picture of her girlfriend Brooke and decides to pay her a visit





	What A Cover On Forbes Magazine Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys , if you like this please comment and tell me what you think <3

Brooke Lynn Hytes is one of the most popular names in New York her law firm is one of the most known law firms all over America to the point where you can't spend a week without reading her name on the New York Times or at least about the Hytes West law firm which makes her girlfriend of seven months Vanessa really proud of her

Most people would think Brooklyn is Vanessa's sugar mommy, or at least that's what her college roommates think so because how can a 24 years old who is studying fashion design manage to have a 32 years old girlfriend Who's net worth is more than the Queen Beyoncé herself.

“Hey Vanessa isn’t this your sugar mommy on the cover of Forbes?” Monet, her best friend and one of her roommate asked her while flipping through the magazine in the middle of the class.

“Gimme dat, I wanna see. And stop calling her my sugar mommy she ain’t paying for my broke ass” Vanessa said as she snatched the magazine from her hand the moment she realized that on that cover is her girlfriend.

Brooke was wearing a black velvety dress that was tight and made her ass so pretty. The dress was covering her from neck to heels must be her requist cause the last time she was showing too much boobs and vanessa got so jealous to the point she nearly threw a shoes at a girl who told her she got nice boobs, she swore to Vanessa that the next time she is on a magazine she wont be showing what is for ‘ Vanessa only’.

She was wearing a diamond earring that is bigger that she was sure as hell costed more than her life and her short bob hair was slicked to the back. At this moment Vanessa was pretty sure she is so wet considering how hot she felt and the way she was squeezing her thighs together.

“ Shit I should’ve shown your horny ass the magazine after class, I know you are too weak to handle this” Monet said laughing when she saw Vanessa moving around on her chair uncomfortably.

“Shut up bitch, I can’t even focus” she said trying to pay attention to the lecture again but all she could think of is her girlfriends fingers on her throbbing clit. Moments later she took her phone from her bag and snapped a picture of the magazine sending it to her girlfriend

**To: Twinkle Toes**

**Haven’t I told you not to look so damn sexy in **those magazine?** I ain't ready to fight a hoe again.**

** Ps. You look so sexy I wanna lick the magazine**.

She hit send as she tried so hard to focus on what Professor Velour was saying about the dress code during the reign of Louis XIV, moment later she felt her phone buzzing as she saw it was a text from Brooke.

** From: Twinkle toes**

** You said as I quote “Don’t show them hoes too much skin again or I'm gonna whoop your ass and you won’t have sex for a week”.**

She smiled knowing from their shared calendar that Brooke Lynn was in a meeting with one of her important clients yet she took her time to answer Vanessa’s text.

**To: Twinkle Toes**

**Don’t go all lawyer on me miss thing I can still whoop your ass**

**From: Twinkle toes**

**What about the sex thing?**

**To: Twinkle Toes**

**I'll think about that ..**

Twenty minutes later she received a picture from her girlfriend in her office bathroom. She was wearing a navy high waisted pant suit with bra only. She was wearing a red lipstick knowing that it was Vanessa’s favorite shade.

**To : Twinkle Toes**

**Please do ; )**

The moment she read that she stood up “ is everything all right miss Mateo?” professor Velour asked her with a concerned look on her face “ I'm just really tired can I leave early?” “Sure thing miss Mateo, hope you get better soon” she thanked her and as she is gathering her thing ready “Hope you get the best sex you ever got, all thanks to me for showing you that magazine”

“Bitch you know I will, ima make sure Brooke Lynn sends you flower the next morning, although she wont be able to call you her mouth will be busy with other things if you know what I mean ” she smirked heading to the door as she heard her friend muttering that she didn’t need to hear that.

\----

Vanessa headed as fast as she could to Hytes West law firm she even ordered uber didn’t bother about the whole subway thing even if it was a little bit out of her budget “Hello miss Mateo ” the building security greeted her

“Oh hello there David, how is your wife and baby Bella?”

“Everyone is doing great thanks to Miss Hytes she paid for Bella surgery the other day which we are so thankful for. Also, I wanna thank you cause I'm sure you are the one who told her about the accident”

Vanessa couldn’t help but feel like her heart is going to explode with love. Knowing the fact that brooke always pays at least a million dollar each year to children’s hospitals and now that she knows that she also helps others who work at her company made her so happy.

“So is Miss Brooke Lynn going out early today?” and at this moment Vanessa realized that she always picks Brooke from here, she never went to her office and she started to wonder if she is crossing the line this time knowing that her lover likes to keep her life private as much as she could that’s why everyone in the company refers to her as ‘ice queen’ as what brooke’s best friend and name partner Nina West told her when they had dinner together for the first time couple of months ago.

“Umm, no can I go upstairs to her office? I wanna surprise her” she asked him knowing that it’s kind of against the policy to let someone inside a private company, and with the way she was dressing with her favorite Rihanna shirt and a skirt that barley covers her ass.

“Of course! But if the big boss got angry I'm blaming it all on you” he said laughing as he buzzed her in and giving her an access card

“Well damn it David, thought you are my ride or die” she joked with him while getting to the elevator.

“Hey what floor is it?” she asked him while getting inside the elevator totally forgetting the part where she never actually been inside there “The 18th floor” he said just as the door closed and she pressed on the number 18.

When she finally arrived she was literally out of words. The floor was so big and you could see the whole city from the glass window there was three girls at the reception desk and she asked one of them where is brooke lynn’s office or as she said ‘Miss Hytes’ even though they looked her up and down one of them who kind of looked like Monet said “Fuck it im bob and I'm the only one with balls enough to show you the way to the office. All them bitches afraid that queen of the north is gonna fire there asses if they let someone in without an appointment but I work for detox so I don’t give a fuck” she said as vanessa laughed at her while thanking her.

When Bob showed her the way she stopped in front an office and there was an a girl on a desk outside she knew that it must be Ariel, Brooke’s assistant and she was talking to another girl “Soju, have you seen Miss hytes and Miss west on the covers of Forbes?” Ariel said to the to the girl named soju.

“Oh my god don’t even remind me miss Hytes looked like a snack ”

“I KNOW! I wish one day we would have the assistant and boss relationship cause since the day I met her that’s all I've been searching for on porn”

Vanessa could feel her self close to the edge of killing both of them for even talking about brooke that way.

She knows she is a jealous person even though she trust her girlfriend hundred percent, it’s just that she is always afraid that she isn’t enough for her considring how different they are.

No matter how many times brooke tried to reassure her that she only has eyes for her and the fact that she is the only girl in her life that she wanted to call a girlfriend knowing that Vanessa was her first girlfriend ever she still gets inscure about it when she sees other girls who are also pretty gush about her.

Vanessa coughed loudly to get the girls attentions so they stop talking before she throws her heels at them “Yes? What do you want” Ariel asked her looking so annoyed that she interrupted them

“Nothing I'm just going inside to see Brooke Lynn,”

“Do you have an appointment Miss? Cause Miss Hytes is very busy at the moment and I can’t let you in without an appointment I'm sorry” she said with the fakest smile Vanessa ever saw.

She stepped closer to her desk and looked Ariel deep in the eyes and said “I don’t think your boss would appreciate you keeping her girlfriend waiting” and in three seconds Vanessa saw how Ariel’s mood switch from being careless to totally terrified “Oh sorry miss Mateo I didn’t know that was you considering I never got the pleasure to meeting you I'm so sorry” she said as she took the phone and called Brooke telling her that her girlfriend is here.

It didn’t even take ten seconds after Ariel hung up for Brooke to come out of her office rushing “Nessa, are you ok?” she asked while holding her face in her hands checking her girlfriend face to know if she is alright.

“Yes babe, I just missed you so much couldn’t even finish my class” she could’ve said that she was fine but she wanted to let the girls know that Brooke Lynn is hers only, if that didn’t do then her eyes must’ve done the job cause she kept glaring at them.

“Thank god, come to my office then. Ariel when is my next meeting?” she asked as she placed a hand on Vanessa’s back leading her to her office “it’s in thirty minutes miss Hytes with miss detox about the new case” Brooke thanked her before shutting the door behind her, and the moment she does that vanessa pulled brooke to her level and attacked her lips to hers.

“you know” **kiss** “I've been waiting to do that” **kiss** “ since the moment I saw the magazine,” she said as she squeezed the blondes ass cheeks so hard “oh, Nessa,” Brooke moaned, kind of loudly while Vanessa sucked on her neck and grabbed her ass

“You got me all worked up and wet couldn’t even finish my class had to come all the way here so you can fuck me on that desk of yours,” Vanessa said as she placed herself between Brooke's thigh grinding on her.

“You’d like that baby? Mommy playing with you in her office?” Brooke said as she pressed her thigh harder on Vanessa's heated pussy, she can already feel how wet she is and she doesn’t even care if her suit was ruined for the rest of the day knowing she always had an extra one for emergencies.

“Yeah mommy please play with me I'm already so wet for you” she whined as her hand went inside of the shirt grabbing on Brooke's tits and pinching her nipples

“Tell me what you want Nessa” she said as Brooke's lips begin to suck on her neck making sure to leave a hickey there “p-please play with my clit mommy, I'm already so wet for you ah” she nearly screamed when Brooke carried her as she sat on her chair and Vanessa on her lap.

“ Well you are getting what you want after my meeting cause that’s what happens for bratty girls” and before she could protest Detox walked to her office

“HELLO BITCH – oh sorry Vanessa I didn’t know you are here how are you pretty thing?”

“Hi, I'm doing great just ca-” she stopped talking as she felt Brooke playing with her clit so lightly she squeezed her thighs together trying not to look obvious “I just came to visit Brooke umm yeah that’s it”

“that’s so cute of you I would never even think of visiting my boyfriend in his office, him being in a work place turns me on I don’t think I'll handle it ”

“Oh trust me D, Vanessa is handling it well” Brooke said as she pressed harder Vanessa nearly whined but she held it together.

“Please tell me you aren’t doing some funny business under the table ” as she stood up and peaked, Vanessa hid her face between her hands as Brooke acted like it was a normal thing.

“Okay you two horny fuckers when you finish with this mess call me to come back again and make it in my office please I can’t have a serious meeting while the room smells like sex, oh my god” she said as she stood up and left the room Brooke carried Vanessa like a feather placing her on the table spreading her legs wide and taking of her underwear.

“if you make noise mommy will put your wet underwear in your mouth and spank you so hard” Brooke told her and next thing the saw is Brooke head between her legs sucking on her clit while playing with her ass hole knowing that it was the most sensitive place in her body and in no time she will be coming hard.

Vanessa couldn’t help but moan and next thing she knew is that Brooke spanked her ass so hard that if Ariel didn’t hear before she sure as hell heard now.

“What did I say about you making noise? Do you want me to stop ?” Brooke said as she stopped

“No, no, no please mommy please don’t stop I'll be a good girl I promise ”

“Open your mouth princess”

and next thing she knew her wet underwear was in her mouth as she went back to sucking her girlfriend clit and fingering her.

“Are you close? ”Brooke asked as she kept on pumping her two fingers inside her girlfriend pussy and Vanessa nodded telling her that she is close

“Alright you can come for mommy now” and with that Vanessa came all over her face and fingers she was sure as hell that she looked like a total mess and Brooke makeup was smeared all over her thighs.

“That was amazing, I'll be coming to your office more now,” she said as she gave her girlfriend a kiss

“well you better be cause I'll be waiting every day for my dessert ” as she went to the mirror to wipe her face

“Oh yeah you also need to send Monet some flowers tomorrow morning cause she bought the magazine and showed me”


End file.
